Compassionate Love
by yellowkyumin
Summary: Sungmin ingin kehidupan SMA yang penuh makna, tapi ada pria ular yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi! Bahkan setelah Sungmin dengan diam-diam masuk SMA yang berbeda tanpa memberitahu si pria ular itu, Cho Kyuhyun; anak direktur di perusahaan besar tempat ayah Sungmin bekeja. Apa ini artinya tidak akan pernah ada kehidupan SMA penuh makna untuknya?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Compassionate Love

Rating: T

Desclaimer: Remake dari komik oneshot karya SHIRASHI Yuki dengan judul yang sama.

Warning: genderswitch, alur suka-suka author ._.

* * *

**1**

_Gelap. Di sini gelap. Sangat gelap. Aku berlari tanpa tujuan secepat yang aku bisa. Aku takut. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari kegelapan ini. Di-dia? Apa dia masih mengejarku? Aku hampir menangis bahagia saat aku melihat setitik sumber cahaya. Itu pasti jalan keluarnya! Aku terus menggerakan keempat kakiku dengan cepat. Keempat? Kenapa aku punya empat kaki? Kenapa aku berbulu? A-apa? Aku adalah seekor... tikus? Tidak. Tidak. Ada apa ini? Sudah. Terserah yang penting kau harus segra keluar dari sini. Aku hampir tersenyum saat melihat cahaya terang namun, sedetik kemudian aku mendengar suara tertawa yang keras. _

"_Mau lari ke mana kau? Bodoh! Jangan pikir kau bisa semudah itu lari dariku." _

_Aku menatap seekor ular besar yang menghadang jalanku. Dia? Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Kenapa secepat apa pun aku berlari dia selalu bisa mengejarku? Seseorang tolong aku! Aku menatap ular besar itu ngeri saat dia semakin mendekat. Ti-tidak... apa dia akan memakanku? Tolong! Selamatkan aku! _

"Tidaaaaaakkkkkkk, aku mohon ular jangan makan aku!" Sungmin berteriak keras. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hah... mimipi itu lagi?" Sungmin bergumam sambil menyeka keringatnya. "Kenapa aku harus bermimpi begitu di hari sepenting ini?" Sungmin menggerutu dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswa SMA dan tentu saja dia tidak mau terlambat.

Karena suatu alasan sewaktu SD sampai SMP Sungmin melewati masa kelam tanpa punya teman dan pacar. Tapi, kehidupan itu dulu. Sekarang saatnya untuk memulai hidup baru dengan banyak teman dan juga seorang pacar yang pengertian. Sungmin akan berusaha mati-matian untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman barunya. Sungmin tidak akan mau lagi hidup sebagai tikus kecil yang lemah. Tikus kecil yang lemah? Megingatnya saja membuat Sungmin mual. Tidak. Mimpi itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sungmin pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan dilahirkan kembali sebagai siswi SMA dengan kehidupan yang penuh makna!" Sungmin berteriak pelan untuk menyemangati dirinya. Dia sudah sampai di sekolah barunya, untung saja tadi keretanya tidak terlalu penuh. Sungmin memandang bangunan besar itu dengan takjub. Wah. Sekolahnya yang baru benar-benar fantastis. Sungmin benar-benar tidak pernah mengira dia akan benar-benar bersekolah di sini, di Kore high school. Memang _sih_ sekolah ini bukan sekolah yang paling bagus tapi, Sungmin memang sudah mengincar sekolah ini sejak dia duduk di kelas tiga SMP. Sekolah ini strategis dan tentu saja adalah salah satu sekolah favorit.

Sungmin berhenti sebentar untuk menghela napas lalu membuka pintu kelas barunya. "Selamat pagi." sapa Sugnmin ramah. Sungmin tersenyum saat bebrapa orang membalas sapaannya tanpa menyadari sosok yang dari tadi mengikutinya.

"Jadi di sini ya..." sosok itu bergumam sambil memandang Sungmin memlalui jendela kelasnya.

.

"Nama keluargamu itu 'Lee' ya? Nama yang bagus ya?" salah seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin berkomentar. Sungmin baru saja berkenalan dengan seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki yang duduk berdekatan dengannya.

"Eh... iya, manis." komentar laki-laki di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ah... _makasih_... hehehe." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mempunyai interaksi dengan teman sekelasnya. Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan senang. Kedua teman barunya megernyit bingung. Si gadis bahkan berbisik "Dia kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap kedua teman barunya dengan senyum yang lebar. Rasanya Sungmin senang sekali bisa bersekolah di sini. Tanda-tanda kehidupan penuh makna sudah ada di depan matanya. Sungmin yakin dia akan punya banyak teman nantinya. Beberapa detik memandang teman-taman barunya dnegan senyuman, tiba-tiba sebuah koper besar beisi uang yang sangat banyak dilempar ke atas meja teman baru Sungmin.

"Kursi ini sudah kubeli. Cepat minggir. Mulai hari ini tempat dudukku." Sungmin mendengar seorang laki-laki berkata dengan nada penuh kekuasaan di sebelahnya. Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Tidak, Sungmin tidak berani menoleh. Jangan-jangan...

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Kebetulan, kita duduk bersebelahan lagi, ya." laki-laki itu berkata santai. Sungmin melongo dan perlahan kehilangan senyumnya.

"Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya, ya, Minnie." laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. "Apa katanya? Kebetulan?" Sungmin ingin sekali protes kalau kata 'kebetulan' benar-benar tidak cocok untuk apa yang sudah pria bodoh ini lakukan.

Sungmin mencari teman barunya yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Tidak... ini bohong kan? Biang dari segala masalahku? Biang dari masa kelamku ada di depan mataku?" teriak Sungmin dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat akan mimpinya.

"_Mau lari ke mana kau? Bodoh! Jangan pikir kau bisa semudah itu lari dariku."_

"Kenapa... Kenapa orang ini ada di sini?" Sungmin membelakan matanya dan mulai memaki di dalam hatinya. Apa ini artinya tidak akan pernah ada kehidupan SMA penuh makna untuk Sungmin?

.

"Kyaaa! Kyuhyun itu wajahnya tampan yaaaaa..." seorang gadis berteriak girang saat melihat Sungmin sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, teriakan mereka terlalu keras, sampai-sampai seisi kelas bisa dengar. Sungmin hampir mendengus tapi dia berhasil menahannya.

"Iya! Seperti bisa membuat orang terpesona tanpa sadar!" tambah seorang gadis.  
"Iya... tapi sayang, dia sudah punya pacar _tuh_... aku iri!" tambah seorang gadis lain.

Sungin risih mendengarnya. Benar-benar risih. Mereka tidak tahu betapa inginnya Sungmin lari dari Kyuhyun. Pacar? Kalian baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, seorang tuan muda perusahaan besar tempat ayah Sungmin bekeja. Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun saat Sungmin berkunjung ke kantor ayahnya.

"Dia putra presiden direktur di kantor ayah. Berteman baik dengannya, ya." itu kata ayah Sungmin bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Perkenalan itu adalah awal kehancuran Sungmin. Karena pesan ayahnya, dengan menomorduakan dirinya, Sungmin membaktikan dirinya untuk melayani Kyuhyun. Pelayan. Ya, Sungmin adalah pelayan Kyuhyun. Kerena ingin melarikan diri dan memilki hidup yang bermakna, Sungmin mendaftar di SMA yang berbeda dari calon SMA yang Kyuhyun pilih tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun yang sialnya gagal. Tapi, karena Sungmin ini pelayan, untuk apa Kyuhyun repot-repot mengejar Sungmin?

"Eh.. Kyuhyun... kenapa Kyuhyun ada di sekolah ini ya?" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kyuhyun, yang duduk di depan Sungmin, memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Itu..." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin. "Sudah jelas dong... karena aku ingin makan bekal buatan Minnie." katanya sambil mencium punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Kyaaaaa! Barusan lihat tidak? Aku iri!" sungmin bisa mendengar teriakan gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka. Sungmin melongo. Dia memandang tangannya bingung. "Apa? Tidak bisa dipercaya... masa hanya karena itu?" Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa memaki Kyuhyun di dalam pikirannya.

"Dasar!" Sungmin baru akan memarahi Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pria itu menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Huh... habis makan jadi _ngantuk_." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap Sungmin dnegan mata sayunya. "Kalau begitu selamat tidur, ternyata pangkuan Minnie menenangkan." Kyuhyun berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungmin hanya bisa meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Apa-apan _sih_! Sudah _dong_! Aku _'kan_ jadi malu!" Sungmin lagi-lagi berteriak dalam hatinya.

.

Sungmin memasang wajah kesal sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Kyuhyun terus mengikutinya membuat dia terasingkan. Sungmin menatap pintu kelas dnegan tatapan geram. Kyuhyun bilang dia akan pergi ke toilet sebentar dan Sungmin langsung menghela napas panjang setelah laki-laki itu keluar. "Kenapa... KENAPA AKU BISA TERTANGKAP SAMA PRIA ULAR YANG TIDAK BERGUNA ITU _SIH_?" Sungmin berteriak dengan kesal.

"Eh? Sungmin?" Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati dua teman sekelasnya sedang menatapnya cemas. Sungmin hampir muntah karena ketakutan. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tertangkap basah saat sedang mengomel? Apa mereka akan semakin menjauhiku? Huhuhu." Sungmin sudah menangis dalam hatinya.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau seperti itu yang terjadi. Tapi, sepertinya Sungmin juga punya kemarahan yang menumpuk ya?" seorang gadis dengan pita merah menyala berkata smabil tersenyum.

"Iya! Pulang sekolah kami mau makan es krim. Sungmin mau ikut? Bisa menghilangkan stres _lho._" seorang gadis berambut ikal menambahkan.

Sungmin melongo dan terdiam beberapa saat. "Eh... bisa berpergian bersama teman sekelas? Ini semua adalah hal yang aku idam-idamkan!" Sungmin hampir meloncat di dalam hatinya.

"Jadi bagimana?" si gadis berpita merah bertanya. Sungmin baru saja akan berkata 'iya' saat seseorang meletakan dagunya di bahu Sungmin dan berkata, "Mau pergi kemana?"

Sungmin hampir menangis. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya datar.

"Kyu-kyuhyun?" Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk selagi Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin dnegan posesif.

"Eh? Kyuhyun, kita bertiga mau makan es krim sepulang sekolah. Kalau Kyuhyun mau ikut boleh sa—" si gadis berambut ikal tidak smepat melanjutkan omongannya karena Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya dengan perkataan dingin.

"Tidak." katanya. Sungmin hampir pingsan saat Kyuhyun dengan teganya berkata begitu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sungmin benar-benar ingin berpergian bersama teman sekelas?

"Aku mau memanjakan Minnie sampai puas." kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin lembut.

"Ah.. kyaaaaa! Maaf ya kami menggangu!" kedua gadis itu langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis lalu menarik tangan Sungmin keluar kelas.

"Ayo." katanya sambil mengandeng tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mngigit bibirnya kesal. Selalu begini. Kyuhyun selalu bertingkah seenaknya.

"Ak..aku.. tidak tahan lagi!" Sungmin berteriak sambil menghempaskan genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Selama ini, hariku selalu habis dengan menggurus Kyuhyun. Aku pikir kalau sudah SMA aku bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti aanak-anak lain... karena Kyuhyun selalu di dekatku, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan teman satu pun..." Sungmin berkata sambil menghapus air matanya yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. Sudah. Sungmin sudah mengatakannya. Pokoknya apa pun yang terjadi Sungmin sudah siap. Pasti Kyuhyun akan melaporkannya kepada ayahnya yang notabene adalah bos ayah Sungmin. Mau bagimana lagi? Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Kenapa.. kau mengejarku..bodoh!" tentu saja Sungmin tidak berteriak seperti itu secara langsung karena dia hanya berteriak di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatapnya datar.

"Jadi... Minnie mau punya teman ya?" tanya-nya pelan. Sungmin menghapus air matanya sambil mengganguk pelan. Sungmin bingung saat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan mengabulkannnya."

Oh tidak! Sungmin senang mendengarnya tapi... kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Sungmin berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan hati bedegup kencang. Dia menghela napas untuk yang kelima kali pagi ini. Sungmin menahan napas saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun? Mengabaikannya? Serius?

"Aneh. Biasanya dia sudah membelitku dari pagi." komentar Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa akan ada hal buruk. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi lalu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan penghapus karetnya.

"Ups... terjatuh." kata Sungmin sambil menujuk penghapus karetnya yang terngelincir ke kolong meja Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun akan mengambilnya dan tersenyum seperti biasa tapi pria itu terdiam dan tidak menoleh sedetik pun.

"Apa-apaan?" Sungmin terbelak.

.

Ini jam istirahat dan belum ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan _menyerang_. Menyerang apanya? Melihat ke arah Sungmin saja tidak! Sedari pagi Kyuhyun hanya duduk di kursinya tanpa menghiraukan apa pun. Dia bahkan belum berkata apa pun! Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa sedih untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Dua orang gadis tiba-toba menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berniat menguping. Sungmin bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas dan memperhatikan mereka.

"_Lho_? Kyuhyun bertengkar sama pacarnya, ya?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Iya, biasanya kan kamu lengket terus sama Sungmin." gadis lain menambahkan.

Pertama-tama Kyuhyun menatap mereka datar. Sungmin hampir bersorak karena itu namun, sedetik kemuadian Kyuhyun menjawab. "Ah... katanya dia sudah tidak mau sama aku lagi. Karena dia juga punya hal-hal yang dia ingin lakukan sendiri, dia tidak bisa mengurusi orang terus." Kyuhyun berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Sungmin hanya melongo tak percaya. Apa? Apa dia sekejam itu? Dasar Kyuhyun! Dia _'kan _tidak berkata sejahat itu! Sungmin menggerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengomel. "Kenapa sih dia harus menjelaskannnya sedetail itu?" Sunggut Sungmin kesal.

"Ah... begitu ya? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang biar kami yang mnggurusmu!" seorang gadis berkata penuh semangat.

"Aku mau melakukan apa pun. Bilang saja!" gadis lain menambahkan.

Sungmin hampir berteriak keras saat itu. "Lebih baik jangan! Kalian pasti menyesal." Sungmin berkomentar dan tersenyum miring beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengelus pucuk kepala seorang gadis.

"Kyaaaa. Lihat tidak? Kepalaku dibelai!" gadis itu langsung berteriak senang.

"Curang! Aku juga mau!" protes gadis lain.

Sungmin tercengang saat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada beberapa gadis lain yang datang menghampirinya. "Kyuhyun bodoh!" kata Sungmin kesal. Kesal? Ya, Sungmin kesal. Dia kesal Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala gadis lain.

.

Sungmin duduk termenung di kursinya sendirian. Kyuhyun bilang dia mau membuat Sungmin punya teman! Huh! Punya teman apanya? Sekarang semua perhatian tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ditinggal sendirian. Kyuhyun memang bodoh. Sungmin sempat protes; kalau dia bisa dengan semudah itu minta anak lain, seharusnya dari awal dia tidak perlu bergantung pada Sungmin dan tidak perlu repot-repot mengejar Sungmin ke sekolah ini!

"Kyuhyun, makan siang _bareng_ yuk..." suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin sekali lagi menatap Kyuhyun yang dikelilingi anak perempuan dan dia hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Kyuhyun, ini minuman yang kau minta." Beberapa gadis dengan berbagai maacam makanan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"_Makasih_." Kyuhyun berujar pelan. Si gadis yang membawa bekal makanan langsung dengan senang membuka bekalnya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun pasti lapar." katanya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mendengus pelan. Sungmin jadi teringat ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin.

"_Karena aku ingin makan bekal buatan Minnie."_

Apanya yang makan bekal buatan Sungmin? Sekarang saja dia mau makan bekal buatan gadis lain! Dasar pembohong! Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa kehilangan Kyuhyun tapi secepat kilat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak perlu memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi. Aku akan berlari menuju masa muda yang baru. Sekarang aku bisa ikut eskul... atau kerja sambilan. Ada banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan!" Sungmin berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun sinis.

.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis. Sungmin melongo saat melihat wajah seorang gadis cantik basah karena minuman soda.

"Sodanya kena mukaku." katanya lirih. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Entah kenapa Sungmin yakin akan segera ada korban. Sungmin menatap gadis itu kasihan.

"Apa-apan ini? Hah?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Kyuhyun jahat." komentar gadis itu sambil menyeka mukanya.

"Jahat?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya menopang dagu sekarang duduk tegak dan menatap gadis itu datar. "Itu salahmu karena tidak bisa membelikan minuman yang aku perintahkan. Aku bilang aku mau _Coca Cola_ bukan _Pepsi_ _'kan_?" Kyuhyun berkata dingin.

"Tapi mesin pejual otomatis di sekolah tidak jual..." gadis itu mencoba membela diri.

"Kalau begitu, pergi ke tempat yang jual dong. Apa kau bodoh?" balas Kyuhyun lebih dingin.

"Kyaaaaa..." gadis tadi langsung mundur meninggalkan kerumunan yang mengelilingi Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Sudah... sudah. Kyuhyun, ayo makan bekal buatanku supaya tenang." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. "Ini.. aaa... aku cukup yakin dengan rasanya." Tambah gadis itu sambil menyodorkan sesuap nasi berserta lauknya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Namun, Kyuhyun menatapnya jijik dan melempar bekal gadis itu ke wajahnya. "Jangan suruh aku makan kalau Cuma 'cukup', bodoh." katanya sinis.

Gadis yang tadi langsung menunduk dan menghindari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap mereka sekilas lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Menyedihkan." Katanya sambil mengehla napas. "Kalian sendiri yang bilang mau menggurusku, tapi jadinya kacau begini." Kyuhyun berkata dengan tatapan menusuk.

Sungmin saja yang hanya mmeperhatikan dari jauh merasa sedikit takut melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang asli sudah keluar. Kyuhyun yang seenaknya, suka memerintah, dan _sok _berkuasa. Tapi, untuk yang terakhir... Kyuhyun memang berkuasa _sih_. Sungmin bergedik pelan, merasa kasihan akan gadis-gadis itu.

"Bersujudlah." sebuah kata tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Ap-pa? Bersujud? Gadis-gadis tadi hanya menatap Kyuhyun ngeri dan menunduk dalam diam.

"Biar aku ajari kalaian tata krama pelayan yang benar. Dasar tikus-tikus liar." kata Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagunya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti pengusa. Namun, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sekarang sebagai seekor ular besar yang siap memangsa tikus-tikus kecil. Menggerikan.

"To-tolong..." soerang gadis bahkan menangis ketakutan.

Akhirnya ada korban juga. Sungmin merasa kasihan pada mereka tapi, Sungmin sudah tidak mau berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi mendengar tangisan gadis-gadis di dalam kelas membuat Sungmin sadar akan satu hal; sebagai orang yang membawa Kyuhyun ke sekolah ini, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Diam-diam Sungmin melangkah keluar kelas dan membeli sekaleng _Coca Cola_ yang diminta Kyuhyun. Dia juga mengambil bekal makanan yang memang dibuatnya untuk Kyuhun dan kembail ke kelas. Sungmin menggeram dan menatap sekaleng _Coca Cola_ yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan." katanya pelan.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu dengan kasar menyuapkan bekal buatannya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Gadis itu kemudian meletakan sekaleng _Coca Cola_ di atas meja Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun garang. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa sebagai seekor tikus kecil pemberani yang menyerang ular besar.

"Sekarang, sudah tidak ada keluhan lagi _'kan_?" Sungmin bertanya dengan marah. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan yang baru saja Sungmin suapkan hanya mengganguk senang. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti anak bayi yang senang karena dapat mainan baru. Wajah tak berdosanya itu membuat Sungmin makin kesal.

"Mereka melakukan ini dengan niat baik... janagn egois!" bentak Sungmin.

"Bekal buatan Minnie memang paling enak." Hanya itu komentar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menggeleng kesal.

"Wah... Sungmin keren!" seorang gadis di belakang Sunnmin berkomentar.

"Pernyataan yang begitu kuat dan berani!" tambah yang lain.

"Iya! Aku kagum!" tambah yang lain lagi.

Sungmin hanya menatap mereka bingung. Heh? Keren?

"Hebat ya. Selama ini, kamu bisa bertahan melayani pria egois kayak dia." Sambung gadis lain.

"Iya! Kami salut!" kata yang lain.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap mereka bingung sambil menggumamkan 'makasih'. Sungmin keren?

.

Sejak saat itu, Sungmin berhasil berbaur dengan anak-anak di kelas. Tapi, Kyuhyun jadi orang yang dibenci di kelas. Sudah empat hari Kyuhyun selalu menyendiri. Dia hanya datang, duduk di kursinya, dan pulang. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak makan teratur karen setiap jam istirahat dia hanya tidur di kursinya. Sungmin juga tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Sungmin harus jujur kalau dia merindukan senyuman polos Kyuhyun, walaupun terkadang menyebalkan.

"Sungmin, mau pulang _bareng_?" seorang teman tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sungmin yang sibuk menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar kelas.

"Ah... lain kali saja ya. Aku ada urusan." Sungmin menolak sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin memang ingin punya teman, tapi kalau itu berarti Kyuhyun yang manja harus dijauhi dan tidak punya teman, Sungmin tidak bisa tenang! Sungmin tahu sekali kalau Kyuhyun kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari ayahnya sampai dia bisa jadi semanja ini. Sungmin tahu sekali kalau sejak kecil Kyuhyun selalu merasa kesepian dan Sungmin tidak akan egois. Sungmin tidak mau Kyuhyun kesepian terus.

.

"Kyuhyun! Sudah mau pulang?" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang mengganti sepatunya di ruang loker. Sungmin hampir tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bicara bicara padaku." katanya sambil berjalan melewati Sungmin yang menatapnya kaget. Apa? Kenapa Kyuhyun bicara begitu?!

"Kalau kelihatan bicara sama aku, nanti teman yang sudah kamu dapatkan dengan susah payah hilang _lho_." sambung Kyuhyun sambil berlalu. Wajahnya datar dan dingin. Sungmin hampir menangis melihatnya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri mematung. Apa-pa? Kyuhyun biacara apa? Jadi benar dugaan Sungmin? Waktu itu Kyuhyun sengaja minta gadis itu membukakan kaleng soda yang baru saja dia kocok isinya? Jadi, Kyuhyun snegaja memposisikan dirinya sebagai orang yang dibenci, supaya Sungmin bisa punya teman? Dasar! Kyuhyun memang selalu seenaknya dan egois!

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak keras sambil berlari megejar Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun berhenti, Sungmin langsung memeluk punggung Kyuhyun seakan tidak ingin pria itu pergi.

"Kyuhyun... aku juga mau pulang." lanjut Sungmin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh air mata di punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun rela dibenci demi Sungmin. Karena itu, Sungmin tiba-tiba sadar kalau dia ingin berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri tidak menyangka akan berpikir begitu. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan seringainya yang khas. Tatapan matanya yang biasanya begitu dingin, sekarang memancarkan cahaya lembut dan kehangatan. Tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Saat ini, Sungmin terjerat oleh cahaya di mata Kyuhyun, dengan perasaan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seolah-olah... Sungmin terhisap ke dalamnya.

"Aku cuma mau bekal buatan Minnie. Aku juga mau tidur di pangkuan Minnie... mengerti?" Kyuhyun berkata lembut sambil menatap Sungmin. Tanpa Sungmin sadari kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Seolah Kyuhyun punya mantra di kata-katanya. Setelah Sungmin mengangguk, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin protektif. Pria itu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin sambil berbisik, "Buatku, asalkan ada Minnie, itu sudah cukup." Ini aneh. Padahal ular itu sosok yang menakutkan buat tikus. Tapi, kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin senang dan berdebar-debar. Kalau begini, seolah-olah... Sungmin sedang... jatuh cinta.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengulum daun telinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terkejut. Sngmin mengeliat tidak nyaman namun, Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Sesuai dnegan perhitunga, Minnie pasti tidak bisa lepas dariku. Mulai sekarang, kita berteman baik lagi, ya." Kyuhyun berbisik dengan suara nakalnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum miring dengan panik. Tidak! Sungmin dijebak! Sungmin sekarang merasa seperti seeokor tikus yang sedang dililit oleh ular besar yang akan memakannya.

Oh Tuhan... apakah tikus yang tertangkap oleh ular memang hanya akan dimakan saja?

* * *

**TBC**

Sorry for typo

Terima kasih udah baca^^


End file.
